Jackie Lynn Thomas/Galeria
Piosenka początkowa Czołówka_Biegną_za_Końską_Głową.jpg Starvs.png Czołówka_Wszyscy!.jpg Czołówka_Wszyscy_Sezon_2.png Sezon 1 Star Comes to Earth S1E1 Marco zdziwiony.jpg Match Maker S01E03 Jedzie Jackie.png S01E03 Star i Marco w klasie.png S01E03 Marco dostał szóstkę.png S01E03 Star prosi o zmianę oceny.png S1E3 Justin krzyczy --Star Butterfly rządzi!--.png S01E03 Star zaczarowuje ponownie.png S1E3 Zbiorowisko wokół Star.png S1E3 Marco w centrum zainteresowania.png S1E3 Pani Skullnick wypada z portalu.png S1E3 Jackie odchodzi.png Monster Arm S1E5 Jackie pyta o Rękę.png S1E5 Dziewczyny lubią Rękę.png Cheer up Star S1E7 Marco łamie deskorolkę Jackie.png S1E7 Jackie trzyma złamaną deskorolkę.png S1E7 Jackie odjeżdża.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Jackie i inni zakrywają uszy.png S1E10 Marco zauważa Jackie.png S1E10 Brittney będzie otwierać prezenty.png S1E10 Jackie siedzi na kanapie.png S1E10 Marco podjeżdża Jackie.png S1E10 Star rzuca zaklęcie.png S1E10 Gumowe Lśniące Siedziska.png S1E10 Uczniowie wiwatują.png S1E10 Star każe Marco wsiąść za kółko.png S1E10 Marco i Ludo wymiotują.png Interdimensional Field Trip S01E22 Jackie na latającej mancie.jpg Sezon 2 Red Belt S02E04 Przyjaciele Marca odlatują.png Sleepover S2E17 StarFan13 pyta kto następny.png S2E17 Dziewczyny jedzą brownies.png S2E17 Dziewczyny wychylają się zza rogu.png S2E17 Jackie pod wrażeniem gry Marco.png S2E17 Marco tańczy moonwalk.png S2E17 Marco przewraca się.png S2E17 Marco pokazuje Jackie mięśnie.png S2E17 Star z przyjaciółmi siedzą przed grą.png S2E17 Marco ucieka.png S2E17 Star sadza Marco koło Jackie i Janny.png S2E17 Przyjaciele słuchają kostki.png S2E17 Jackie przysięga mówić prawdę.png S2E17 Jackie lubi zielony.png S2E17 Janna lubi czarny.png S2E17 Kostka gilgocze.png S2E17 Kostka przestaje gilgotać.png S2E17 Odbicia kłamiących przyjaciół.png S2E17 Przyjaciele brzydną.png S2E17 Powrót do normalności.png S2E17 Jackie trzyma rękę Star i Marco.png S2E17 Jackie podoba się chłopak z obozu.png S2E17 Marco wyjawia że kocha Jackie.png S2E17 Marco mówi o uczuciach do Jackie.png S2E17 Jackie uśmiecha się.png S2E17 Kostka się denerwuje.png S2E17 Star broni przyjaciół.png S2E17 Podłoga pęka.png S2E17 Głowa ratuje przyjaciół.png S2E17 Kostka chce zniszczyć przyjaciół.png S2E17 Marco uśmiecha się do Star.png S2E17 Jackie nie wie co czuje.png S2E17 Jackie żegna się.png S2E17 Jackie wraca do domu.png Naysaya S2E26 Marco patrzy na Jackie.png S2E26 Jackie zaskoczyła Marco.png S2E26 Jackie jest zdziwiona.png S2E26 Jackie idzie po ręcznik.png S2E26 Jackie wręcza papier dla Marco.png S2E26 Jackie czyta notatke Marco.png S2E26 Marco jest zawstydzony.png S2E26 Marco chowa się przed Jackie.png S2E26 Marco pokazuje Naysaye.png S2E26 Marco wyjawia swoje tajemnice.png S2E26 Jackie jest w szoku.png S2E26 Marco pokazuje rysunek księżyca.png S2E26 Jackie tłumaczy że to rysunek arbuza.png S2E26 Jackie i Marco na seansie.png S2E26 Jackie łapie Marco.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown S2E27 Jackie przyszła po Marco.jpg S2E27 Jackie jest pod wrażeniem.jpg S2E27 Marco i Jackie rozmawiają.jpg S2E27 Zdjęcie Marco oraz Jackie.jpg S2E27 Jackie i Marco w drodze na bal.jpg S2E27 Przybycie na bal.jpg S2E27 Dyrektor wręcza kwiat dla Jackie.jpg S2E27 Zasmucony Marco.jpg S2E27 Jackie zaprasza Marco na randke.jpg S2E27 Jackie i Marco siedzą w parku.jpg S2E27 Jackie wypluwa napój.jpg S2E27 Jackie śmieje się z Marco.jpg S2E27 Jackie kładzie nogi na Marco.jpg S2E27 Marco próbuje być wyluzowany.jpg S2E27 Marco upada.jpg S2E27 Jackie wyciąga deskorolke.jpg S2E27 Jackie namawia Marco.jpg S2E27 Marco odmawia.jpg S2E27 Jackie i Marco wyruszają.jpg S2E27 Star patrzy na Jackie oraz Marco.jpg S2E27 Jackie i Marco na deskorolce.jpg S2E27 Star niszczy kółko deskorolki.jpg S2E27 Marco i Jackie podnoszą się.jpg S2E27 Marco i Jackie trzymają się za ręce.jpg S2E27 Pocałunek Marco oraz Jackie.jpg S2E27 Marco zauważa blask księżyca.jpg S2E27 Jackie i Marco przybywają na cmentarz.jpg S2E27 Jackie i Janna pomagają.jpg S2E27 Portal zamyka się.jpg S2E27 Marco podnosi Jackie.jpg S2E27 Star w żalu po utracie księgi.jpg Mathmagic S2E32 Znudzona klasa.png S2E32 Pani Skullnick pisze na tablicy.png S2E32 Star pokazuje swój rysunek.png S2E32 Klasa się rozpada.png S2E32 Marco z wieloma głowami i Naysayą.png S2E32 Jackie i Justin zmieniają się w psy.png S2E32 Klasa lewituje w przestrzeni.png Just Friends S02E39 Druga rozmowa z Jackie.png S02E39 Star otwiera Jackie drzwi.png S02E39 Jackie wita się ze Star.png S02E39 Jackie ma koncertowe deskorolki.png S02E39 Marco wciąż wciska się w koszulkę.png S02E39 Jackie zdejmuje kask.png S02E39 Jackie daje Marco deskorolkę.png S02E39 Star cieszy się na jazdę.png S02E39 Star wylatuje na Chmurku.png S02E39 Star i Jackie gadają.png S02E39 Jackie odpowiada Star.png S02E39 Dziewczyny zauważają Marco.png S02E39 Jackie zeskakuje.png S02E39 Marco ześlizguje się.png S02E39 Dziewczyny wypuszczają kaczki.png S02E39 Marco spogląda na koszulkę.png S02E39 Marco smutny przed Jackie.png S02E39 Star obejmuje przyjaciół.png S02E39 Przyjaciele zadowoleni.png S02E39 Bardzo podekscytowany Marco.png S02E39 Przyjaciele zaczynają tańczyć.png S02E39 Marco i Jackie śpiewają.png S02E39 Pocałunek Jackie i Marco.png S02E39 Marco zagląda w tył za Star.png S02E39 Star patrzy smutna na zdarzenie.png S02E39 Drugi pocałunek.png Starcrushed S2E41 Marco rozmawia z Jackie.png S2E41 Star podchodzi do Marco i Jackie.png S2E41 Jackie odchodzi.png S2E41 Jackie szturcha Marco z ramię.png S2E41 Nie myślmy o niczym.png S2E41 Jackie mówi Marco by czytał jej myśli.png S2E41 Jackie całuje Marca w policzek.png S2E41 Jackie rzuca jedzeniem do buzi Marca.png S2E41 Star na schodach.png S2E41 Marco i Star otoczeni.png S2E41 Star ucieka.png Rest in Pudding S3E9 Marco i Jackie z Janną.png Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie postaci